Chapter 1 Scene 8
Point of view of Bukela: Bukela drags Nicole to the shade. Quest 22: Revive Nicole. Bukela makes it to the Village and finds Keruka. "Keruka, the stranger Nicole found me and cut me loose from the net, but she started feeling well and fainted. She's resting in the shade now, but I have to make her better." Keruka looks carefully at the girl in the blue loincloth. Stepping around her, Keruka sees a criss-cross pattern of lines of lines on Bukela's back, indicating how she must have slept in the net for many hours. The lines aren't too deep and should fade away in a day provided there weren't any more incidents like that. Keruka goes to the tool shed and takes out a crab trap, a circular net with many stones attached to the perimeter. You now have the use of the Crab Trap! "Bukela, you need to make a crab stew. Use this crab trap to catch three crabs, and also get four lemons, four limes, three oranges, and one sugar cane. Cook the ingredients here and bring it to Nicole." Quest 23: Make a Crab Stew Bukela takes the crab trap and goes to the South Beach. At the top of an incline, she sees a crab. She pulls her arm back and throws the net, but the edge of the net hits her back and knocks her down. She falls forward and rolls down the incline, and gets tangled in the net. "Wonderful," she thinks. '' "Caught in my own crab trap. Hey, is the tide coming in?"'' Panicking, she rolls away from the shore to above the high tide line. She is safe, but her panicked flailing makes things worse, and she becomes wrapped up very tightly in the crab trap, like a cocoon. The weight of the stones pins her on her back to the sand and makes it hard to sit up, and she has to lie there until she regains her wind. She has to admit, "Wow, this is a great trap!" Bukela is not one to call out for help. She is glad that no one saw her. Well, maybe the Spirits saw her. "I know! This could be a test by the Spirits." After lying there a couple minutes, Bukela has collected herself. She looks at her arms, and figures out how to free them by pulling them slowly through the spaces in the net. It is hard since sometimes the stones make it difficult to lift portions of the net which pins hers arms to her body. She also figures out how to move some of the stones through more gaps in the net to straighten the trap out. It is a slow process, and she must be careful. After making some progress, she makes a false move and both her hands slide through one of the spaces in the net near two stones, which results in both her hands getting pinned to the ground over her head. It takes her ten minutes to recover from that, but when she does, she frees her arms in a few minutes more. She then succeeds in freeing her legs. Finally she is lying flat under the net without being tangled in it. She lifts one end, and scoots out from underneath the net. She stands up and raises her arms in triumph. Having learned from her mistake, Bukela's second throw, more than an hour after the first, is much better. She hurls the net from the side so it doesn't hit her. This throw comes up short, and the next time she gets too close to the crab and it scurries away, but after that she gets the hang of it, and catches crabs on the next three attempts. Bukela enters the Southwestern Forest and soon collects the lemons, limes, and apples. You have won the Bronze Fruitpicking Trophy for collecting one hundred fruit! A bronze trophy with a large bowl of fruit appears on the screen for a few seconds and then fades away. Bukela then sees a sugar cane on the opposite side of the river, and wades in up to her neck before she can grasp it. She then returns to the Village, but along the way sees a lizard. You found a Greeno! She puts the Greeno in the box for rarities, and cooks the crab stew. Quest 23 complete! You have mastered the Crab Stew Recipe! Bukela then goes back to Nicole, gently shakes her to wake her up, and gets her to eat the crab stew. In a few minutes Nicole regains enough strength to continue. Quest 22 complete! They return to the village to help with the shelters. Sequence Next Scene Previous Scene Category:Scenes Category:Chapter 1